The Mandolorian Commando
by Shadowofmordor
Summary: The team is being shadowed by someone with a dark past. A very long past. As he joins the team, Kanan is taken away. During this time, he helps in a very unexpected way. And I know I spelled Mandalorian wrong in the title but I do actually know I to spell it. There will be some SabinexOC and maybe some SabinexEzra toward the end, but no M scenes. Don't look for one or write me one.
1. The Return

**Since I can't upload a new chapter on my tablet, I will just update it on the original and copy/paste it into new chapters when I can.**

Set before the events of Call to Action

Ezra was not waking up. He didn't want to. Not after Gaul Travis, his personal hero, had turned out to be an Imperial spy. So he sat in his bed. Until Chopper rolled into the room he and Zeb shared and electrified him. He fell out bed. "Chopper!" He yelled. Chopper turned and raced out of the room. He almost made it, too. Ezra jumped through the door and tackled him. He almost made it, too. A furry purple arm shot from the side of the door and grabbed him. Kanan emerged from the other side, arms crossed. Ezra squirmed and struggled. "Let me go!" "No." Zeb replied. Kanan looked at the Lasat. Zeb groaned and let go. Ezra sank to the floor. Zeb walked away. Kanan took Ezra by the shoulders. "You need to snap out of this. Just because Travis was a traitor doesn't mean you can crap out all of a sudden. I'd have left it alone for another day but we have a mission. Something Sabine and Hera cooked up."

Raven POV

I watch from a nearby hill, lying in the grass, as three of the crew mount speeder bikes and fly off. I look at them as they leave. The only thing in that direction is...the Imp communications tower! Their plan, or what seems likely to be their plan given what I know about them, takes form in my mind. I smile under my helmet. It makes perfect sense. A plan of my own forms, and I hop onto my swoop bike and fly after them. If they're going were I think they're going, life just got a lot more interesting. As I change course to get on the road, two scout troopers on speeders fly up beside me. They signal at me to pull over and land. "What are you doing all the way out here? Where are your identification papers?" Easing my hand toward one of my blasters, I say, "Right here in my pocket." I turn, concealing the fact that I am reaching for my blaster. I almost had gotten it until the other trooper said, "What are you reaching for? Surrender!" They raise their weapons. _Stang. _I spin, dropping one trooper with a kick to the face. The other trooper raises his blaster and shoots. I am faster. My laser bolts burn his face as his go back over my head. The trooper that I kicked tries to get back up. I shoot him. I get back on my swoop and resume my course. I pull over to the side as I see the overhang that heralds the communications tower just over the hill. More importantly, I see the rebels perched on top of it. I watch as an Imperial probe droid drops from the back of a troop transport. Flying under the overhang, a tooka cat jumps from the grass and takes it out. There is nothing more for me to see here. I've gone inside the place before. I take cover as the three slide down the arch and take off on the speeder bikes. I follow them. As they get inside their ship, I dismount and reprogram my (stolen) swoop bike to go inside the Imperial garage where I got it from and self-destruct. I snicker as I think about the reaction from all the other fuel loaded vehicles that will blow up in response. This will be a good first way to prove that I'm not with the Empire. I lean against the doorway where the three rebels I saw earlier are deep in conversation with the other three. Up close I can see that the three I saw are a teenager, a Mandalorian female and a... Jedi! Upon further notice, I see that the teen is also a Jedi, maybe the older one's apprentice. They are engaged in conversation with a Twi'lek in pilot's garb, a Lasat, and a C1-10P astromech droid. It's now or never. I stand up, clear my throat, and say, "Hi." Instantly I have six blasters and a droid shocker tool pointed at my face. To avoid losing said face, I put my hands in the air. "Hey, hey slow down, I am on your side." The younger Jedi starts to reply. "Prove-" The Twi'lek moves in front of him and interrupts. "I think what Specter Six means is that we don't know who you are." Instead of answering, I toss a portable holoprojector at her feet. It activates. It shows a video of the official Imperial vehicle building. "That's the Imp vehicle base." This time it's the Mandalorian girl who speaks. "But why-" She is cut off as it explodes violently, spraying vehicle paint cans, spare parts, (and a couple patrolling bucketheads) everywhere. A splatter of blue lands on the corner of the screen. I cut the video off. "Well. Now do you think I'm on your side.?" The older Jedi answers. "Well, I'm not ready to trust you fully yet, but I think you can come with us on our next mission." I smile. The Mandalorian girl then says, "What's your name?" I pause. I don't want them to know my true name, not yet. So I go with my birth name. "Taler. My name is Taler."

Cue Call to Action Episode.

**Okay, this kind of font will separate chapters until I fix Word and can post new chapters. Enjoy Chapter Two!  
**

Sabine POV

As my fingers fly over the keyboard of the colorless Imp technology, I reflect on our newest member. From the array of Vibro-weapons on his back holsters, he fights in an elegant style with the skills of an assassin. He is a Mando, by the looks of his armor, and his features are... familiar somehow. The mullet hairstyle, the brown/blue eyes that switch when he shifts, and the classic features all ring a distant bell. I can't help remembering how I stared when he took off his helmet for the first time while Kanan explained our mission. As an explosion sounds outside, I focus back on the keyboard. I can't afford to get distracted right now on our newest teen member.

Raven POV

As Zeb's turret explodes, I twist out of a stormtrooper's grasp, bring my knife up into his face, then pull it and my sword out of the other buckethead I just impaled. As they fall to the ground, I reflect on the kills I and the others have made today. Mine especially. The scout trooper I shot first, well, that was necessary. The other one I could've knocked out or stunned. Instead I killed him without thinking, something I swore to myself I would never do since- _'No. I can't think about that now. The team needs me.'_ I pull myself out of my thoughts just as Ezra comes running over. "You're pretty good. Where did you learn to fight like that? How old are you, anyway?" I reply: "I'm a Mandalorian. I know how to fight. And I'm seventeen." As he chews that over in his head, Zeb comes running over, accompanied by Kanan and the sound of approaching ships. "We've got company!" Kanan yells. "Then maybe I can buy us some time," I reply as I pull out my bow. MY first energy projectile sails into the cockpit of the first gunship. It curves off on a predictable path, and I smile as I realize that the pilot was killed by a beautiful shot straight into the cockpit, leaving the rest of the craft virtually undamaged. My next shot hits the fuel tank of the next ship, and it explodes instantly. I start to reload, but the others have gotten too close. I mutter a Mando'a curse as I slide my bow back into its holster. An ISB agent drops from the first gunship, followed by a fire team of stormies. (A fire team is three guys) "Surrender, Rebels!" '_Fat chance, spook.'_ I think as I take out my sword. Then a Pau'an drops to the ground, and Kanan and Zeb have a silent conversation. Then Zeb moves in front of me as I begin to take out my sword, and I am forced to move back into the tower along with Ezra. Maneuvering around them, I reach the door just as a bright blue blade slides through the controls. I stare in shock that Kanan would do that, but then Sabine yells: "Come on, Taler! We have to go!" I reluctantly follow as we step into the elevator. Coming out at the top, Ezra and I charge to the railing and look over. The look is more than enough. Kanan is pinned against the wall of the tower, held there by a red lightsaber. I curse and back up. Sabine notices as starts. "Hey! Stop!" Then Zeb grabs for me and misses as I jump over the rail, bringing the butt of my sword down on the ISB agent's head. Backflipping off, I deflect the Sith's lightsaber to the side and move in front of Kanan. He mutters, "What are you doing T-Taler? G-g-goauughh," He tries to say as he faints. I swing at the Pau'an's exposed side, but he activates the other side of his lightsaber and blocks me. Then he strikes at my exposed side, and I manage to pull out my knife and catch his blade with my crossed ones. As I hold the Sith in a saber lock, I hear from behind, "Surrender, Swordsman. Or your friend dies." I look back and see that _chakaar's _bo-staff pointed at Kanan's throat. He manages one word before fainting again: "Go." I look at the agent, then back at the Sith. Then I break from the blade lock, rebound off the tower, run along a hovering gunship, then fire my cable launcher at the Phantom. As I am pulled up toward the ship, the Sith throws his lightsaber, cutting through my line just as I'm about to grab the Phantom. As I start to fall, I reach for the door, knowing that I won't make it. Then a paint-splattered glove catches my outstretched hand and pulls me aboard. I say, "Thank you," as I look up at who saved me. Sabine. Ezra and Zeb are standing on either side of her. Ezra's face shows disappointment and sadness, Zeb's shows astonishment, and Sabine's shows... is that _pity!? _And something else... then her face becomes unreadable. I slump down onto one of the seats on the wall as I realize I just failed my new crew.

**_Two hours later... _**

Ezra POV

"We have to go after him! We HAVE to, Hera!" I yell. "I'm sorry Ezra, even if we knew where he was, he is probably with the Inquisitor or Kallus." "I don't believe this. Am I the ONLY one here who understands Kanan is quite possibly the last Jedi?!" Across the room, Taler bows his head, but in my anger, I barely notice. Before I can continue my rant, he interrupts. "On that note, he's not the last Jedi." "What?! You've seen some Taler?!" Hera almost shouts in shock. "No, I haven't. I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you. He stands and moves to the center of the room. "I am Mandalorian, that much is true, but the name I go by is not Taler. Well.. I guess the best way is to show you." With that, he speaks one word. "_Nari!" _His major armor joints retract(e.g. elbows, thighs, shoulders, etc.) giving him a wider range of movement. A hood comes up over his helmet, which is now a gray, scarred helm with a long eye slit in the upper center. Around it, blue forms a T-shape. A small gray cylinder shoots up into the air from a shoulder holster, a little thinner toward the middle, and decorated with four long prongs extending from just above the center to just over the what seems to be the top. It is revealed to be the top, however, when a purple lightsaber blade jumps from it. As our mouths drop open in astonishment, he re-introduces himself. "I am Jedi Master Raven Taler Shan, warrior of Mandalore."

**Well, that's a wrap for the first chapter. What did you all think? Plz review. See you next weekend!**

Chapter One

Sabine POV

I stare in shock at the Jedi Warrior that just appeared in front of me. The mask, once blue in the T-shape around the visor, has been revealed to be an illusion or retractable thin second plating. It is replaced with red, and is now more familiar than it was the first time I saw him. I discard this thought and focus on the rest of him. His heavier armor at his major joints like the shoulders, elbows and knees has retracted, giving him a wider range of maneuverability. His lightsaber, a shining purple, is held loosely by his side, but his tensed muscles suggest he could immediately strike or block. His other weapons have retracted into his armor, showing what the retracting bits of it are for. If he notices my staring, he doesn't show it.

"Who…..how…" I manage to stammer out. Zeb reacts a bit better than I did.

"Hey…. I recognize you! You fought in the battle of Lasan! I knew there was something familiar about you!" Taler, or Raven, now, inclines his head at the Lasat.

"True. I was there when Lasan fell. That was my first major battle. I had come to Lasan to speak with the Prime Minister, trying to organize a deal between him and I, that I could use a secluded system of canyons as my base of operations. We were about to close the deal when the Empire struck. They crashed a TIE fighter into the chamber where we stood. I didn't sense the danger in time. When the smoke cleared, the Minister was dead. I fought my way back to my ship, doing my best to save Lasats on the way. I wasn't ready for it, and a piece of TIE had impaled me through my leg and stomach. I fainted as I boarded my ship, and it carried me away safely. I am deeply sorry for my failure."

"It is honorable to escape fighting when nothing else is an option." Zeb's voice is surprisingly kind.

"Spoken like a true Honor Guardsman. Your teacher would be proud." Raven replies. "Now, back to the task at hand. How are we going to save Kanan?" I find my voice again and speak.

"There are patrols of AT-PTs around the cities now. All we'd have to do is get aboard one and hack into it's mainframe." This time, Ezra responds.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get just _one?_ They come in squads of four. We'd have to take out twenty stormtroopers, eight pilots, destroy three walkers, and hijack one walker. How are we going to do that?" Hera comes next.

"As for that, I think Chopper and I have a plan." Chopper beeps in agreement.

**_Four hours later…._**

Raven POV

"Specter 5 to Specter 7. They're coming."

"Got it," I say as Sabine cuts the comm. As the troopers pass by, I whisper/yell to the leader: "Hey. HEY! Over here."

"What? Who's there?"

"An informant," I reply. "I've got some information on those rebels, if you want a promotion fast." He signals his squad, and they stride over to where I stand in the dark corner. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I want to….. knock you unconscious. Good day, smartness." I say as I press a button on my wristpad. And the electric mines come to life. In a second, all the troopers are on the ground, twitching. LOL, NOOBS! I comm Sabine again.

"7 to 5. Troopers incapacitated. In position. Let's do this."

**_Annnnnnnnnnnnnd that's a wrap. I have an idea for a little quiz thingy now. First one to get them all correct in a review gets: a choice between the way Chapter two ends. The choices are:_**

**_A: The entire mission is a setup, and the walker blows up, injuring Zeb._**

**_B: Raven calls in a favor to find Kanan, and in the meantime, he takes Ezra on as a temporary apprentice._**

**_C: Sabine and Raven start a little crush on each other without the other knowing_**

**_D: All of the above._**

**_There are four questions. BEGIN!_**

**_1\. _****_Who is Raven descended from?_**

**_2\. _****_Who was REVAN's first love interes?._**

**_3\. _****_What saber colors did Revan have, IN ORDER?_**

**_4\. _****_What happens when you mix slowsliver and tourmafiline? _**

**_Review please, oh, and to the last one, I just say CUE TROLL SONG!_**

**_Until next time, review and may the Shwartz be with you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

To the guest that said I spelled noob wrong, any self-respecting gamer should know and spell it like noob. And on to the second chapter. BTW, I got an EMAIL from a friend of mine for the answer about the quiz thingy, so read about it.(Did you really think I was going to tell you?)

* * *

Chapter two

Sabine POV

"7 to 5. Troopers incapacitated. In position." Raven's voice cuts through my thoughts.

"5 to 7. Understood. Go stab them in the foot." He laughs.

"You got it." I see him flash out of the darkness and bring his blades out, pinning one walker foot to the ground, then the other. As I start to think that that won't help if the walker tries to move, his swords electrocute the walker up to it's knees, impairing it's movement.

"I didn't mean literally, 7."

"I know, but I did. Can we go now, before the pilots of this chicken signal for help?"

Sure, as if they would. Chicken pilots are always so sure of their invincibility. "Okay. Let's go." I say as I signal Ezra, who's with Chopper over on top of the buildings on the other side of the street. He clicks on his comm unit once, to tell me he is ready. He and Zeb, who sits next to me, jump over almost simultaneously. They land on top of the walker. Raven just jumps from street level, lands, catches Chopper, and throws him down into the walker. He holds out his hand in a 'Come on' signal. I jump. Then, of course, there's a massive last minute fail. His swords run out of electrocuting battery, and return to their sheaths on his back. The walkers starts to move. And I start to fall. Then I have this sense, a sense of something lighter than air, circulating around me, cradling me in it's arms, lifting me up. I open my eyes to see Raven, holding out his arms, hands outstretched toward me. The feeling carries me toward him, letting me fall into his arms. I savor the touch for a moment, then he lets me go and I stand. I can't believe, now that the light, airy feeling has left me, that I actually indulged in my crush on Raven for even a second. I jump into the walker quickly, trying to hide my emotions from him. He looks at me for a second like he senses my confusion, then he turns, takes cover behind the hatch, and fires down on the bucketheads. I get into the copilot's seat and begin firing the cannon and the stormies in front of us.

Raven POV

As I turn and fire on the stormtroopers, I can't help but think about how I felt as I held Sabine in my arms. I had a little crush on her, as the moment where I saved her from injury or death led me to see. And why I let go so quickly. I had never, **ever, **felt that way about anyone. And the confusion I sensed from her as she jumped into the walker, led me to believe either Sabine also had a crush on me, or that she felt my crush on her through my Force powers when I lifted her up. Then a yell from below. Ezra's voice.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T ANY CONNECTION?!"

Chopper now. "Beep beep spin whir beep."

Sabine. "The Imps must have blown the communications tower. That's why we can't get connection."

I think this over. Then I realize the whole point of this mission was to find Kanan. If we can't access the Imp database, we won't find him. At least not in time to save his life.

* * *

OH SNAP! CLIFFHANGER! Not really. I don't think anyone reading this hasn't seen the episode after call to action. Ok, so now you know Raven and Sabine have a crush on each other. The question is, what are they going to do about it? PLZ PLZ PLZ review. Well crap. I have to go on a trip and i propably wont be able to update for at least 5 weeks, i am so sorry. MAY THE SHWARTZ BE WITH YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Cue Indiana Jones theme. I snuck my tablet and charger into my bag so I can update! So where we left off, the rebels just found out that they _can't _find out where Kanan is. Wait hang on one second I have a call...

Raven: "Can we just, like, get on with the story now? We don't really have time for you to write a vanity card here."

Shadow: "Fine. Shut up."

* * *

Chapter 3

Lothal

Northern Hemisphere

40°F

Slight chance of rain

Raven POV

I activate my comlink. "Hera, could you come pick us up? We've outstayed our welcome."

"Did you get Kanan's location?"

"Yeah, about that, no." Then I spot something. An Imperial courier droid wheels it's way past a shop to the spaceport. "But we will have it in a minute Hera. If I'm not there, just go. I'll call you when I've got it." With that I shut off my comm and jump into the walker. "Ezra! I need your help! Now!" He comes over to me.

"What for?" He asks.

"Does this thing have an inside camera?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need it and a hydrospanner." He gives the spanner to me, then rips the camera(and it's connecting wires, thankfully)out of their housing. "Thanks," I say. Then I jump out of the walker. Landing on a rooftop, I cast around for the courier I saw earlier. Then my alarm bells go off as I see it's almost to the spaceport. Taking a running jump, I land on it's escorts, taking out two of them. I punch one in the throat, then spin towards the last one. He ducks, but my Force push doesn't notice. He flies into the wall. I turn, at last, to the courier, who is trying to use it's thrusters to get back up. I right him, and he immediately tries to escape. I grab him, and try to say SHHH! and look comforting at the same time. I say, "Take it easy, little guy. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need to-" I stop there, because I just hit his off switch. Opening up his core with the hydrospanner, I plug in the camera to his optics core, reseal him, and prop him back up. I activate my comm. "Specter 3, get to my location.

" What is it, 7?"

"Got a courier droid for you."

"A courier-!? Okay. Be there in a minute."

" Alright. Oh, and comm Hera. Tell her we're exfiltrating."

"Got it." I switch off my comm, and when Zeb comes up, I hand him the droid, and we jump for the rooftops. Running along, the Phantom, with Hera, Sabine, Ezra, and Chopper inside, comes up next to us. As the ramp deploys, Zeb throws the courier in, then we jump in at the same time.

_**Back on the Ghost**_

Hera POV

"Where's Raven?" Sabine asks as she walks into the common room with Zeb, who's munching on a donut.

"In his room, trying to calm down the courier and persuade him to our side. Before he went in, he said that the courier's next scheduled loading is four days from now." I reply.

"Wait, what?" Ezra says. "You mean we have FOUR kriffing days before we find Kanan?! He could be dead by then!"

"He isn't. Yet." Raven walks in now. "The droid's current information says that Kanan is being moved in four days. From where or to, I don't know. But the droid did say that in four days he can access that info. That's when we'll find him."

"So, what are we supposed to do, then? Take a four-day nap?" Zeb and his attitude speak now.

"On that note, no. Ezra. I'd like to speak to you in private," Raven says. "The others can know, but only if you accept. Come with me."

Ezra POV

As I walk outside with Raven, ideas swirl through my head. Maybe he knows where Kanan is, and we're going to go rescue him. Maybe he's found something out about my parents. Before I can get any further, he speaks.

"Ezra, I know you're in Jedi training. I know Kanan is your master. And that's what I'd like to talk about." I nod slowly, not getting where he's going with this.

"During the Clone Wars, if an apprentice's master was dead, on a mission, or otherwise unable to teach the student for a period of more than four days, another Master would take over the student's training. One of the most notable examples was Nuru Kungurama and Breakout Squad. I'd like to make that same offer to you. Do you accept?"

I think about this. He trusted us with his secret. I guess I can trust him with this.

"I do... Master."

* * *

OK, that's a wrap. So Ezra is Raven's temporary apprentice, and Sabine and Raven like each other. So now you know. OK. So the next four updates are gonna be about the training, the next one or two is going to be about Kanan's Rescue, then an epilogue, then SUMMER VACATION! So I may or may not update during summer, but I WILL, W-I-L-L finish this story. Plz review, I live on reviews. MAY THE SHCWARTZ BE WITH YOU!

Raven: "That's a Spaceballs thing. This is Star Wars."

Shadow: " Shut up."

Ezra: "You're telling **HIM **to shut up!?"

Sabine: "You shut up!"

Hera: " EVERYONE BE QUIET! NOW!"

Everyone else: Okay...*sigh*


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all. This is the first of my final seven updates for this story. Bit of a reminder: First four are Raven/Ezra training sessions, next two is Kanan's rescue, final update is epilogue.

Zeb: "Shut your face and get on with it."

Raven: "∆π¶¥€¢£."

Ezra: "What?"

Raven: "Silencer."

Zeb: "MMMMM!"

Shadow: "Ahem..."

* * *

Chapter 4

Lothal

Moderate Temp

Medium chance of stormies...

Raven POV

"Welcome to Force Power training!" I say as I lead Ezra into the grove of the weird, rock like formations that are scattered around Lothal. "When we rescue Kanan, you might need to keep the Inquisitor away from you or Kanan. So today, we'll practice Force Push."

"Pfft, I can already do that," Ezra smirks.

"Oh really?" I toss a pebble at him with the Force.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He yells.

"Practice. The push you had might work on Kallus, but I want you to produce a decent push on demand." I say. I focus all the pebbles in the area into a wall, surrounding us. "Go."

"Hey! Wha-" He is cut off as I start throwing pebbles at him from all directions. I start slowly, one at a time, aimed for his torso. At first, Ezra flaps his arms like a bird, trying to knock them away. After he gets control of himself, he thrusts his hands out, trying to push them away. He quickly realizes that the pebbles move too fast for the physical push motion to be effective, which was what I'd meant for him to realize. If you aren't experienced at telling when someone is about to force push you, or you are used to telling it when someone puts their hand out, you can be taken by surprise. If he can do that, then he might surprise the Inquisitor. I look towards him, hopeful he might start pushing them away. Nope. He slaps them, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, in a row, before they start hitting him again.

"Reflexes, yes. Force powers not so much."

"Doing the best I can!"

"Prove it," I say. Then I gather 10 pebbles and throw them. They suddenly fly back at me, and I have just enough time to catch one before it hits my nose. "All right. So it looks like the more the danger, the better you use your Force powers." I drop the wall of pebbles. Then he looks at the time.

"Hey! It's been an hour! What the kriff!?"

"Yeah, about that," I say. "I put us in a Force trance to help you concentrate. So now... Escape."

"Wha-?" He starts then is cut off as the wall of pebbles rises back up. I begin pelting him with pebbles, then walk away, chuckling.

* * *

So, soooo sorry for the late/short update, but I have been sick as heck for the past couple of weeks. Still had to go to school though. FML. See ya next week!


	5. Chapter 5

All right! 2nd of 7 final chapters. This one will be longer, because it doesn't just take place during training. SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW! I GET ALL THESE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES BUT NO REVIEWS :(.

* * *

Mandalore

8:14 AM

15 years before...

Spinning rapidly, Taler takes out two stormtroopers with his violet blade. His mother and father, both in they're early thirties, have finished off another three with their respective knife and sword. His sister, back at the homestead, picked off the remaining four with her bow.

"Anymore?" Taler shouts. "Or is that it?"

A lone officer steps from the bushes and speaks.

"You have killed many men today, Shans. We will make an offer and a question one last time. Sell your property for one million credits and a new homestead south of here, and an erasement of your Jedi...ness. Our question: Why do you hate our glorious Empire?"

Taler shrugs. "Why do you speak in the third person? We don't 'hate' the Empire. We just aren't much for the new regime. To be fair, we weren't much for the old one either. And YOU attacked US."

The officer smiles. "Then I suppose negotiations are over." He begins to step back in the bushes, but Taler's sister's vibro-arrow buries itself in his chest. Before the officer hits the ground dead, a new figure steps from his shuttle, and a new sound enters the clearing. Labored breathing and a heavy step. Former Jedi, new Sith, Emperor's enforcer. Darth Vader.

* * *

"Raven? Raven? WAKE UP!"

The dim sound of a voice turns to a yell in my ear. I jacknife to my feet, hand on my blaster. I look out over the plains of Lothal. For a second, I am confused over where I am. Then I remember everything that's happened since that day thirteen years before. When I became the last of the Shan family. Then Sabine speaks again.

"Whoa there, Sleeping Lothcat. Hand off the blaster, please. Hera wouldn't appreciate you shooting up the ship. I brought you breakfast. You've been up here all night."

Then I look down. Off the roof of the Ghost. Then I remember I came up here to meditate. I must have fallen asleep.

"Thanks for bringing me this, Sabine. Hey, why is this set for two?"

"Because I'm having breakfast with you, stupid. I wanted to talk." She picks up her spoon and takes a bite of cereal.

"What about?" I say, taking advantage of the fact that she's chewing. She swallows and says six heartstopping words:

"What Mandalorian clan are you from?"

I choke, use the Force to push down the chunk of waffle in my esophagus, and answer her, trying to sound casual.

"The Shans. Why?"

She pretty much explodes.

"The Shans!? How in Corellia's Nine Hells are you alive!? How did you escape Vader? Are there any others still alive? I knew you were familiar somehow!"

"Hold up," I say. "One question at a time. And I will answer them later I've got to train Ezra. I will answer in a couple hours. Organize your thoughts, please."

I get up, striding toward the upper airlock.

"Wait!" She yells. "Just one. How old were you?"

I stop. I don't know if I should tell her the truth. If I do, she might put two and two together and get four. If I don't, she might put two and three together and still get four. So I go for the truth.

"Four," I say.

She gasps and draws breath to ask something else, but I Force jump off the Ghost and head for the training area, yelling behind me: "Thanks for breakfast, Sabine!"

* * *

"About time you showed up." Ezra's voice is slightly annoyed. I decide to annoy him a little more.

"Sorry. I was having breakfast with Sabine." Before he can do any more the take a breath and make an angry face, I take out my lightsaber and activate it. "Do you have your lightsaber? Show me what you've got."

He grins, then speaks. "Now it's time to UABH!" (Use A Bigger Hammer) He takes the hilt in his hand and activates it. The blue blade springs to life. It's smaller and a little thinner than my saber. I get into my stance. (Think Obi-Wan's over the head to the right stance, except two handed.) He lunges forward, his blade arcing toward my chest. My violet blade curves in a lower left diagonal direction, deflecting his saber. I knock his blade out of his hand with a quick blow and point my saber at his throat. Deactivating my saber, I say; "Pick up your saber and I will teach you that technique." For the next hour we practice, me showing him how to do what I did. I teach him a modified version of it to put his saber through the Inquisitor's double-edged blade. Afterwards, I am satisfied with his performance, though he is nowhere near as good at it as I am. I dismiss him early, but I stay, to meditate on what I dreamt this morning.

Sabine POV

I take out my journal after locking myself in my room. Zeb used to tease me that I keep a diary, but that is NOT what it is. I detail life changing experiences in it to keep in perspective. I flip through the pages to one of the earliest stories.

* * *

Sabine here. I have to write this down before I forget the smallest detail. Here we go. The Shans have fallen. Darth Vader himself arrived at their homestead and killed them all. Including my best friend. He was four, I am three, and he protected me from a few six year old bullies on the first day of school. We just clicked. I liked color and explosions, he liked explosions and loud booms. Typical Mandalorian children. I vaguely knew he was from the Shan clan, and that they weren't rich or anything, but they were widely respected. We had so much in common. We both had dark brown hair and slightly different shaded eyes, and older siblings that were actually nice, and were within walking distance of each other. I remember their funeral, and that they said that his body hadn't been recovered. I cried, before and after. Once, I sneaked over to the ruins of their homestead in the middle of the night and searched with my aunt's infrared helmet. I didn't find a single bone. I suspect he's still alive somewhere and the Empire took him. When I'm old enough, I'm going to join the Imperial academy, I'm going to find out what happened to him. Signing off.

* * *

Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time. I wrote down where this story is gonna go and when, and I will have a new chapter out by hopefully this week or next. May the Force be with you and GLORY TO REVAN!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys, Shadow here, and welcome to chapter six.

Zeb: Short and sweet. I like it.

Ezra: HEY! The chapter number is my designation. **I **get to do the intro! We agreed!

Zeb: Do you want me to glue you to your bed again while Sabine dyes your hair?!

Ezra: *mutters obscenities*

* * *

Mandalore

8:42AM

Thirteen years before

Raven drifted through the duel, seeing again what he'd seen thirteen years before, in a boarded up hole in the bottom of the homestead. He watched every detail as Taler, their mother and father, and Darth Vader leapt and struck in a duel unlike any since Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had their famous duel of heroes. Raven knew what had happened that day. He turned away sometimes, knowing what happened next. His mother went first. Vader repulsed his father, sending him flying into a tree. Vader spun into a bladelock with Taler, neither gaining any ground. Vader suddenly deactivated his lightsaber and sidestepped. Taler, anticipating the trick, threw himself backwards. Vader unleashed a powerful force push as Taler was vulnerable and lunged toward him, blade extended toward his chest.

"NOOO!" Raven's mother's shriek of worry as she lunged forward at Vader, Vibroknife extended. Raven turned away as Vader caught her by the throat and snapped her neck.

"ARGH!" The father's cry as he lunged forward, fighting Vader with blinding speed to a standstill. Then Vader picked him up with the Force and threw him into the path of his daughter's Vibroarrow as it arced toward Vader's chest. Her father hung there for a second, a look of disbelief on his face. Then Vader stabbed him through the heart. Letting him drop, Vader turned toward Taler for the final time.

"That was a mistake." Taler's rasping voice somehow carries across the clearing.

"Why? Your family is dead, your home is-" Vader never got to finish his sentence, before Taler's sister started superspeed firing arrows at not Vader, but Taler. He Force-leaped into the air focused all the arrows at Vader, at let it loose with one massive force push. As the dust cleared, Taler and Raven stepped forward simultaneously, Taler's blade aimed at Vader's chest. He didn't notice the single Vibroarrow in Vader's grip. When he flung it, both Raven and Taler's heads swung reflexively, just in time to see it bury itself in his sister's chest. She fell, dead before she hit the ground.

"It's over for you, Vader."

"I think not, young one. You are about to die."

"We shall see." With that, Taler begins to chant.

"_Ni summon te werde, Ni summon kyr'am, Ni summon Darth Revan!"_

Somehow Vader understood. _I summon the darkness, I summon death, I summon Darth Revan!  
_

* * *

Lothal

9:00AM

Training grove...

Raven waited, in plain view of the entryway of the grove, for Ezra to arrive. When he arrived, a minute late, he noticed Raven wasn't there. He sat down in the dust and started playing with a Lothcat and her family. When he heard Raven's footsteps behind him, he said without turning; "About time. Another breakfast with Sabine?"

"One, I've been here since five. Two, this Lothcat was nice enough to fetch a couple cans of Imp rations from their mess hall while I guarded her babies. Apparently I'm a cat person, trainee who got here exactly a minute late. If you were at all paying attention, sleepy, you would have seen me. I was standing two feet in front of you until I moved around back."

Ezra got up and turned around, while the cats ran and hid. "You're bluffing."

"Mmhmm. I was using Force cloak."

Ezra gasped. "Is that what you're teaching me today?"

"No. I'm teaching you Force Sense. When you use it, a master can sense hostility level, if they're wounded, and what they're thinking."

"What does it feel like?" Was Ezra's question.

"To me, hostility level is in green, good guy, yellow, neutral, and red, hostile. To you, you might have my style, or it might just be something you know. This is all culminating up to your final lesson tomorrow." Raven closed his eyes and summoned the cats back. "I'm going to make one of these cats hostile, one neutral, and one good, and me, well, whatever the deuce I feel like this week. Blindfold yourself."

Ezra muttered under his breath. "Uh... I.. don'thaveone?"

Raven smiled. "I know. That's what the little cat is for. A distraction always helps eventually." He put the cat on the back of Ezra's head. To his command, it wrapped itself around Ezra's face, grabbing it's tail to complete the blindfold.

"Agh! What the kara-" With a screech, the littlest cat squeezed itself around Ezra's face.

"Don't curse. Jedi avoid it. And the cat doesn't like it either."

"Uh, hello? I was basically a street rat for seven years? How do you not expect me to-"

"You're not a street rat anymore. You are a Jedi Padawan."

"Yeah? Then why did you curse during the battle at the comm tower?"

"Touche, young one. I can curse, because I'm a Mando. It's part of the culture and a bad habit. I was saying karabast when I was six."

Ezra smiled. "Five."

Raven drew breath, as if to say something, but then one of the cats growled at Ezra, and one wrapped around his leg, while the other walked in circles around him.

Ezra went deeper into the trance he didn't know he'd been in, and somewhere he heard Raven's voice. _Don't think about the cat's actions, _he said. _They lie. _Ezra focused. He looked at the cat growling. There he saw a blue aura, like smoke, emanating from around it. 'It's good,' he thought. He looked at the cat walking around him. Ezra looked harder, and saw the same aura, except red, not blue, extending from it. 'That must mean bad,' Ezra thought. Then down at the cat around his leg, seeing a gray aura around that cat, and knowing it must mean neutral. Then finally, he looked at Raven. And nearly collapsed. Raven's left side aura was blood red, rapidly rotating. His right side aura, blue and pulsing, collided with the red in his center, and made a writhing mass of gray-purple. In the midst of the smoke at his head, sat a helmet, like Raven's, but battle damaged. Then it spoke, in a voice like Raven's but deeper. "Hello young one. What is it you seek? Power? Wisdom?"

Ezra stammered, trying to push through the vein of darkness in his brain. "I-I seek to learn," He said. The head under the helmet inclined, and the voice inside chuckled. Then the helmet changed, losing it's battle damage and speaking in a voice like an older Raven. "Very good, child. Knowledge have you wished for, and knowledge you shall receive. What knowledge do you wish for?"

Ezra spoke more clearly. "Who are you?" He said, shaking. "I? I am Revannnnn." The voice faded, his vision returned and the cats ran away.

"You took foreeeeeever in that trance. I started to think you had a vision." Ezra looked around at the sound of Raven's voice, almost shouting as he saw that the sun was sinking in the west. "N-No. I didn't see anything except you and the cats. For me, the cats had smoky colored aura around them, you had like, purply gray."

"Very good," Raven said. "I didn't know if you noticed that I made myself hostile _and_ friendly at the same time." I didn't know if you _could_ notice."

"Well, I did, and it almost gave me a heart attack." Ezra only half joked. Raven gave him a weird look. "Well alright then. Get back to the Ghost and get some food. I'll be right behind you."

* * *

Ezra POV

As I walk away from the clearing, I look behind me to see Raven sit down in meditation position. I wonder what that weird look he gave me was all about. Did he sense what I saw. I don't know what I should do if he did. I decide that until I know, I'll just act like nothing happened. As I run up the ramp to the Ghost, Sabine asks;

"Where's Raven? I want to talk to him."

"He's meditating in the training clearing. Where's Zeb?"

"He went on a walk a little while ago. I haven't seen him since. Well, I want to be back soon, so I'll see ya!"

She runs down the ramp and toward the clearing in the distance.

As I climb up the ladder, I smell the beginnings of Hera's chocolate cake from the kitchen. Resolving to save a piece for Raven, I heads toward the kitchen, hoping Hera's got some leftover ingredients that are safe to eat. I'm starving.

* * *

Raven POV

I finish explaining the plan to Sabine and Zeb, wrapping up with; "...So if one of you to can explain to Chopper and Hera where we all are, we will be golden. Good?" They nod at me. "Good. Now back to the Ghost, I noticed the makings for Hera's chocolate cake, so let's go before Ezra eats all the leftover ingredients." We run off as a group toward the Ghost, laughing our heads off.

* * *

Hey, guys, so sorry for the long wait, I was writing this, I got writer's block, and I was in California for two weeks(WOOHOO) So the next chapter will be out soon, so may the Schwartz be with you!


	7. Chapter 7

Sup guys, Shadow here, and this is the final training episode! This is going to be really good, and it is going to start revealing how Raven is so powerful at such a young age. SO EXCITED! While I was in California, I was thinking about the way I want this story to go, and I've got a good angle for three other stories after this. (Same characters don't freak out) Now, just a little update on THIS story, there are two more chapters and then an epilogue. So, three chapters, I guess.

Raven: "Yes, three chapters. You can count."

Shadow: "Don't insult me. I managed to come from another freaking dimension just to write your story."

Ezra: "Yes, Shadow, we all know you came from another dimension. I think we can insult you all we want. He is Revan's descendant after all."

Shadow: "I have powers too, as the writer. Do you WANT me to kill you off sometime soon?"

Ezra: *Pales and backs up*

Zeb: *Bursts in* "HEY! Can we get on with the chapter now? There are dozens of fantroopers (stormtroopers, but they're made to be fans of anything, my personal creation) outside, yelling for another chapter. HURRY UP!"(Did I mention they're invincible?)

All: "FANTROOPERS?! EVERYBODY RUN!"

* * *

Mandalore

Shan Homestead

9:01 AM

"_Ni summon te werde, Ni summon kyr'am, Ni summon Darth Revan!"_

Vader looked up, as a massive shadow flooded through the clearing. Taler was lifted into the air, the loose robes under his armor fluttering. A deep, dark, giant voice rumbled in the sky

**_You dare oppose me? _**

"You have no power, here, Darth Revan. You are dead, thousands of years ago!" Vader yelled, thanking the Force his voice modulator wouldn't allow his voice to shake.

The voice laughed.

**_Alas, Vader, I am never truly dead. I am one with my Jedi half, the boy, and his family that you attack. I have much more power here than you!_**

"You cannot stop the Emperor," Vader screamed, "No one can stop him!"

_**You amuse me, Wrath. Or do they not use that title now? Or perhaps the 'Emperor' as you call him, has not seen fit to bestow it upon you, weakling.**_

"I will destroy you!" Vader said, calming down.

_**You cannot stop me. No one can. **_

With that, a man formed in the shadow, a man, armor and helmet of ancient Mandalorian style and heavily damaged, swooped down from the sky. He impacted the slowly rising Taler with a loud crash. Taler/Darth Revan appeared on the ground, two lightsabers, violet and red, extended. He stalked toward Vader, whose saber rose in reflex. The two leaped toward each other, and the battle began.

* * *

Lothal

Training grove

9:59

Day of Kanan's rescue

"Cutting it a little close, are you?" Ezra's annoyed voice drifted into the clearing.

"We have six hours until the droid goes up, and eight until we actually rescue Kanan." Raven responded.

"Well, Hera's sleeping, and no ones on the ship, so she will freak when she wakes up."

"I put her in a Force trance she consented to."

"Fine then. Why?"

"To rest for the rescue. You're in one. I'm in one. Sabine and Zeb are in one. Us four are in the same one. Now for training. Today, for your final lesson, we are going to pretend I'm the Inquisitor, and you have to hold me off of Kanan or another of the crew. Using what you've learned and what you have around you."

"Hang on a minute? Hold the Inquisitor off? I thought you were teaching me how to beat him?"

"To teach you how to beat him in four days, I would have to put you in an incredibly complicated four-day trance that would seem to you four years, and that you might or might not survive. I did it when I was twelve and I almost died. I'm teaching you to hold him off until me, Kanan, or the rest of the crew can get there and help."

Chastened, Ezra took a mental step back.

"All right, lets get started. The first thing you do is get to me." With that, Raven forcejumped up on the tallest rock formation in the clearing. Then he said something unexpected. "Three, two, one, begin."

The first thing Ezra felt was surprise. Then horror as several hostile figures popped up from behind other rocks in the clearing. He recognized them in the Force as Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper, all ready for combat. Then they started shooting. His reflexes and abilities, built over the past four days and since he joined the crew, kicked in. His saber was in his hand before he knew he drew it. He spun it around himself, deflecting all the bolts from his assailants. Ezra jumped over a series of blasts from Sabine, blocked one from Chopper, and reflected one from Zeb. The reflected bolt smashed the Lasat dead in the chest, knocking him unconscious. He kicked a rock up in the air and force-pushed it at Chopper. It struck the little droid in the photoreceptors and knocked him to the ground, where he began to wail.

Finally, it was just Sabine between him and Raven. Ezra got into his stance. Sabine reloaded and opened fire, always moving as only a Mandalorian could. He reflected some, and deflected others, but her constant movements made his reflected shots miss. Ezra realized now that he was not yet skilled enough to reflect a blaster bolt at a moving target. Then he had an idea. He force leaped into her path, bringing his lightsaber down. Sabine threw herself backwards at the last second. Then Ezra deactivated his lightsaber and fired his stun blaster. She tried to dodge, failed, and fell to the ground unconscious. Then he looked up toward Raven, and knew what he had to do.

He force jumped, as high as he could, and brought his lightsaber down on Raven's helmet. Almost. A foot from the top of Raven's head, his purple blade appeared between his head and Ezra's blue lightsaber. Ezra leaped back, got into his stance, and waited for Raven to attack. He obliged. Swinging his lightsaber like the Inquisitor, Raven went on the assault. Using his newfound technique, Ezra managed to block and deflect everything Raven hit him with. Then Raven began to use the force to rotate his saber, striking Ezra's blade, and then knocking it out of his hand. Ezra fell to the ground, reaching his hand out toward his lightsaber. Raven stalked toward him like the Inquisitor, getting as close as Ezra wanted. Then Ezra brought up his energy slingshot, firing three bolts at Raven. Then he lunged toward his blade, grabbing it, then using the technique Raven taught him, Ezra knocked Raven's saber out of his hand, and pointed his blade at Raven's throat.

Raven started to laugh. Then he spoke. "You dueled the Inquisitor just now, Ezra. Now you duel me." Forcing Ezra's blade away from his throat, he summoned his lightsaber and went on the attack, purple blade moving so fast Ezra barely managed to block the first three hits. Then Raven disarmed him, the blue blade deactivating and flying off the rock. Then Ezra was flung off the rock by an invisible force. Barely landing on his feet, he summoned his lightsaber back to his hand. An inch from his hand, Raven's boot landed on top of it, the other boot swinging around to trip Ezra. On the ground, Ezra saw Raven summon his lightsaber to his hand, activate Ezra's, and cross them on the sides of Ezra's throat. "Now do you think I can beat the Inquisitor, Ezra?" Raven said, deactivating the sabers and helping Ezra to his feet, handing back Ezra's saber.

Ezra smiled, embarrassed, glad that no one but Raven had seen that. "Yeah," he said. "I do."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, this is NOT a new chapter. I just got a review from some idiot who CLEARLY hasn't been paying attention AT ALL. Now to answer his objections.

First off, I use fanfiction to practice my writing, not to use my good stuff.

SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU ARE NOT CROC117 DO NOT READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Secondly, Raven has no force potential on his own. He relies solely on the Spirit/Experience/Power of Revan inside him. So while the title of Master is mostly honorary, did I ever SAY Raven trained at the Jedi Temple? No.

Now, the beginning INTENTION was to make a 'bad a**' character, as you so humbly put it. And I intend to take him down from that level later.

I understand that it's not a well developed story yet, but come on, it's only seven medium length chapters in a story I intend to take four stories long.

And referring to a male character its Gary or Marty Sue. Do research on that and Revan please.

I understand all of your objections Croc, and I believe I've answered all of them, but If I haven't, let me know, cuz I'd rather not read the review of a person who can't read between the lines. Said review is immediately being put in the trash can of my email, which is then being cleared.

Anyway, thanks for reading and caring enough to review, I understand that it may or may not have been constructive criticism, but I knew all that already. If you can, Croc, stick around a little longer for my story to develop. If you can't, well, no one here cares. See ya in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, Shadow here, and I am so sorry for the long wait. This is a huge chapter, and I just started school, taking honors classes is a pain in the [Content Deleted]. So, before we start chapter nine, I'd like to address a concern given to me in two reviews; that this is a SabinexOC love fic. Yes, I've stated that Raven and Sabine like each other, but that's not going to get serious for a LOOOOONG time. Second thing; I've started a forum for this story, and anyone who has a specific idea is welcome to post. It is somewhere to complain, because I'd like to have only positive reviews in the review section, please. Now, because I was going to put this particular chapter in the next story, I'm just going to make a long chapter, and just have the next one be Fire Across the Galaxy(For anyone who thinks that title doesn't make sense, I'm with you.) It should be The Fire of the Rebellion.(Come to think of it, that's what I'm going to name the next chapter. COPYRIGHTED! Just kidding. Enjoy chapter nine!(Or chapter eight. I forget.)

* * *

Mandalore

Shan Homestead

9:10 AM

The duel was amazing, the like of which hadn't been seen since the duel of Anakin and Obi-Wan on Mustafar. Darth Vader, realizing that the Shans were descended from Revan, had a new plan. He kept his defensive position, barely, because Darth Revan was still getting used to his new form. Still, the lightning fast Sith/Jedi was easily beating Vader in all aspects. Anytime Vader swung his blade, one of Revan's sabers was there, blocking his strike while Revan was behind him, doing his best to get a killing stroke. Vader barely managed to keep up. After a minute of fighting, Vader saw his opening. He swung at a place he knew would miss, but Revan would still block. The red blade appeared to take the strike, as Vader knew it would. He shifted himself to the side, then changed his arc of attack. Before Revan could react, the former chosen one cut the red lightsaber in two. Now, as the red and purple sabers clashed for the final time, Vader shifted all power to his right hand and used his left to summon the mother's vibro-dagger towards himself. As Vader began his swing with the dagger, Revan tried to move back, and almost made it. The vibro-knife drove into his side, then Vader's lightsaber stabbed through his stomach. Gasping and dropping his one remaining lightsaber, Taler/Revan flickered back and forth between the two forms. Then when the image finally settled into Taler, Vader began draining Taler's life force. Taler gasped weakly, a few minutes from death. "You...c-cannot drain Revan from this family. Not while one member s-still l-lives."

Vader laughed. "Then you die, Jedi." With that, Vader slashed his blade. Taler went limp, finally dead. Vader, turning to look at the corpse, saw a pulsating light fly out from it. Knowing the Spirit of Revan was the light, Vader jumped in front of it, mentally preparing himself for the surge of power. The light hit him, but instead of absorbing it, the light flew right through Vader, heading for a cordoned off space Vader assumed was a basement. The light hit the ground, passed through, and for a split second Vader sensed a child, roughly four years old. The sense lasted for a millisecond before a huge, purple bolt of lightning struck the basement, blasting the homestead to shreds and obliterating everything _except _Vader in a half-mile's radius. When Vader recovered from the force of the blast, the sense of a child was gone, and so was Revan.

* * *

Lothal

Ghost

11:00AM

Five hours before Kanan's rescue...

When Raven woke up, the ship was dark. Everyone was sleeping, resting for their biggest op. He looked at his chrono. 11:00AM. Raven leaned his head back on his bunk. For a long time, if he slept past eleven, no matter what, he woke up. Even if he was just taking a nap. He swung his legs out of bed and sat up, looking around at his room. He needed to talk to someone. He gauged who he could trust with basically his life story on this ship. Kanan wasn't here. Hera would be sympathetic, but she would tell the whole crew, and he wasn't ready for that. Ezra, he trusted with everything but this. _Besides, _Raven thought, _I doubt the kid would sit still for the forty-five minutes it would take anyway. _He thought about Zeb for awhile, then decided that Zeb would forget the parts that weren't about honor and/or bashing Imperials. Then it came down to Sabine. In a way, he always knew he had to tell her. Since that day they had had breakfast on the top of the Ghost, he had wanted to tell her the entire thing before she dragged him into her room, tied him up, and didn't let him go until he had answered every single question she had.

Raven got up, stretching for a moment before quickly and methodically putting on his armor. He used the time to think about how he would tell her. This would mean revealing to her(even though he was pretty sure she knew already)that he had known her as a child on Mandalore, and would explain why he'd been one year older than her then, and two now. It did make a sort of sense on the one hand, but on the other hand, how the kriff did you explain you fell asleep when you were four, and woke up when you were ten? And on the other _other_ hand, how did he explain where he'd been? He wasn't sure how she'd react. Would she tell the crew? No. Would she write it in her journal? Certainly. Would she tell _anyone_ before he said to? He had no idea.

Raven said a silent message into the Force. He got back exactly what he expected. _Food._ After he woke up, if he tried to do anything with the Force mentally, it said food. He didn't know why. Everything that happened to him happened over breakfast. He met his best friends during breakfast. He met the people that would lead him to his best friends during breakfast. He had the vision that led him to Lothal during breakfast. (Raven had sworn never to tell about that, as it involved him getting a face full of cereal.) He had even been eating breakfast when Vader had shown up at his homestead as a child.

So he got up and headed out, philosophically accepting that if Imperials attacked, the Emperor showed up, or Revan took full form, it would be while he was eating breakfast. As Raven walked out into the hall, he took a moment to listen and see if anyone else was awake. Nope. He sighed, wishing that just once, he could sleep as long as he'd like to. As he moved through the common room into the kitchen, he looked at Chopper, charging in the corner. For unknown reasons, it was Raven and Raven only that Chopper liked immediately. Possibly it was because in one of his more devious, evil moments, he had let Chopper record each and every one of his training sessions with Ezra.

Making himself a bowl of cereal(he noticed that the same brand of cereal he was eating was the same one he'd faceplanted into.) Raven sat down in the table, grabbed a spoon with the Force, and began to eat, while looking at one of his favorite paintings that were on the walls of the ship, courtesy of Sabine. It was the same sign she normally painted, but red, and with one point on the ends instead of two. He smiled, thinking about how proud she would be if she knew how important that sign was going to be. Raven looked down at his chrono. 11:34AM. Not for the first time that day, or the last, he sighed. The op was going down in five hours. Raven knew he could last weeks on end without sleeping, but he didn't want to reveal _that _much of his ability, specifically Revan's ability. He had thought, for a while, that he was going to stick with the name Taler. After Kanan disappeared, that idea went with him. Raven and Revan. Two _VERY _similar names. While the rest of the crew wouldn't notice, that Chosen One crud during the Clone Wars had led to a lot of Masters and Padawans researching Revan, along with the fact that Revan's name while he was hunting Malak was Raven, his identity hunting the Sith Empire was Avner, and his son's(Raven's ancestor) name was Vaner.

Moving on, Raven thought about his mission for the past five years. The mission. The ultimate plan, put in place three thousand years before. He was doing his best to make sure it went perfect. Hell, he didn't even know if he **was **the one to complete the millenia-old mission. He worked on the assumption, as had all his ancestors, that he was the one for the job. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another person sitting across from him.

"I assume you're going to give me answers now?"

Raven knew it was Sabine before she even said anything. He smiled before speaking.

"Yes, actually. Ready to hear basically my life story?"

Sabine stuttered for a moment. Of all the things she expected to hear, it was _not _that. Then she spoke.

"Uh...um. Okay?"

* * *

Freighter _Cornucopia_

Monarch-class transport frigate

Bound for Imperial Center, formerly Coruscant.

When Raven woke up, he felt weird. More comfortable then he had last felt, but, the feeling was distant, as if it had been years since. He sat up and looked around. He knew it was a transport frigate, but he didn't know the name, or the pilot. He knew he was in the cargo bay, but most importantly, he didn't know where he was going. Then it hit him. His family killed. That, that _thing _looking towards him. Then a huge purple flash. Then bang, here. Regaining his footing, Raven isolated was he was feeling. Old. He felt... older. Looking at his hands, he made sure they weren't wrinkled. Raven laughed for a moment, knowing it was silly. Climbing to the top of a crate, he looked around the cargo bay. Spotting a small, annexed off area in the far corner, he assumed it was a refresher station. Feeling dirty, and wanting to look in the mirror to see why he felt older, he hurried toward it. Raven opened the door, looked in the mirror, and nearly died. Slamming the door and stringing together some of the worst words he could think of, he fell down with the shock of what he had seen. The Raven in the mirror had brown hair, in the style Taler had worn it in. He also had a gray line over his mouth, hinting at facial hair. Getting back up, he opened the door again. He stared down his older self. He distinctly remembered having his fourth birthday party a few weeks ago. He gauged what he saw in the mirror, and he thought he was about 10. _Either I had a major trip down memory lane, _Raven thought, _or I was in one damn serious coma. _An indistinct sound behind him. Bringing out the lightsaber Raven didn't know he had, he spun and aimed the tip of the blade behind him. Nothing. Then another, and another. All around him. Reaching behind him and pulling out a sword Raven recognized as his father's. Looking around rapidly, backing up against the wall as he struggled to pinpoint the source of the sound. Then a clear whisper; _You weren't in a coma..._

"What?" Raven half shouted.

Now a full-fledged voice. "You weren't in a coma, Raven."

Raven recognized the voice. "T-Taler?" He stammered.

"No, child. Revan."

Raven sat down in shock. "How...how can this be?" He asked.

"I was with your brother as he faced his end. I am with you, now, Spirit."

Raven half laughed, half tried to cry. "Sp-Spirit? That's Taler's title. I am the Hand."

"No, child. Taler is gone. The title and power of Spirit go to you, now."

Raven started to make sense of the situation. "So... you're inside my head."

"Yes, and this will be my last communication with you. Ask me any questions, because I cannot answer them later."

"How... old am I? And why?"

"You are ten standard galactic years old. You are ten because of your own power."

"B-but how?"

"In a moment of high stress, pressure and fear, you called upon me within you. You used my most powerful ability: Fold Space. When I used it, I woke up two years later. You are lucky to wake up at all."

"Where... where do I go?"

"Coruscant. You will discover your purpose, and your mission, there."

"What is my mission?" Raven asked.

"The Emperor. My age-old nemesis."

"But the Emperor, your Emperor, is dead."

"No. This Emperor is his new form. It is my line's mission to destroy him, and put us to rest."

Raven laughed. "I'm ten years old. He's had millennia to practice. How can I beat him?"

"You will learn soon enough."

Then Raven felt the familiar presence, Revan, receding. "Wait," He called out. "Don't leave!"

Whispers again. _I am never gone, and you are never alone. Take these weapons, take my lightsaber. Take your destiny._

* * *

Omitting the parts about the Emperor, the mission, and turning Revan into Taler, which was hard, Raven revealed everything to Sabine. He told her about landing on Coruscant, and trying to find shelter. And then...

* * *

"Hey kid." The voice was tough, burly if voices can be described that way. That was how it had seemed to Raven. He'd been eating breakfast, waiting for the familiar presence of Revan to enter his mind, to teach him. Like school. He didn't learn that many normal things. Instead, Revan taught him Force skills, thinking like a Jedi, tactics, resources, and even some lightsaber training, all in a force trance, so if someone saw him, they would see an eleven year old homeless boy wearing scavenged armor resting on a backpack. That pack contained most of his weapons, and keeping his self-cleaning armor continuously that dirty was an enormous task that gave him a lot of arm strength. The constant running back and forth, doing odd errands, stealing here and there, and generally keeping on the move gave him some level of leg strength and endurance.

Snapped out of his reverie by a hand on his arm, Raven opened his eyes and looked up at four thugs standing over him. He knew from experience that unless they had anything short of a laser cannon, taking them out would be relatively easy. Knowing that, he decided to be a little cocky. "And what do you want?"

"And what do you want?" One of the thugs said in an annoying-as-hell baby voice(parents who do that to their kids; I'm talking to you.) "Shut up, Squeaky." Was the reply from the gorilla with it's hand on Raven's arm. Raven turned to look at him, as he was obviously the leader, and waited.

"We want you on our crew, kid. We've been following you. Getting in and out before anyone knows you're there. Moving after a week so they forget you. Coming back in a month and pretending to work for someone so you can learn the ins and outs of their place. With your skill, and our force, we could _rule _this junkyard."

Raven thought about this. He would get nearly unlimited access to food and water, as large groups often had a supply of from someone they 'protected'. Even more so after he implemented his usual thieving methods. He could actually sleep for once, because he hadn't slept in anything more than a light doze since that day on the freighter. However, these people could just be trying to steal his belongings. He was pretty sure he could track the lightsaber(Raven suspected that the thing teleported into his backpack of it's own volition, but he was too scared of losing it to test it out) but if the rest of his stuff got stolen, or he was killed, that would be it. Eventually he decided that his force senses would warn him of those things, and the need outweighed the risk anyway. All these running through his head in the space of a second, he clamped his hand around the leader's and said "Yes."

* * *

Raven knew that Sabine would understand his decision, as she was a Mando and knew the value of bas'lan shev'la, or strategic disappearance. Again changing Revan into Taler, he continued.

* * *

Raven elbowed Tom in the stomach, then twisted around him. Kicking Tom's legs out from under him, the twelve-year-old threw the early-twenties boy to the ground. Jack moved forward, slowly clapping. "Another great round, and again the Starhawk gang's reigning champion!" Raven gave a I'm-pretending-to-be-smug-but-I'm-really-not smirk, and clasped his hands above his head. John slipped next to Raven, whispering. "How in the Emperor's Black Heart do you do that?"

Using a weird accent and dropping his hands, Raven replied "Eleet skillz, bro." Using his normal voice, he said; "I have talent."

John snickered. "You have a large amount of talent. By the way, the boss wants to see you." Raven nodded and moved toward the junk hut that resembled a gutted proton torpedo, if you doubled the size and opened it like a book. Boss was the same man who had recruited him a year earlier. Under Raven's influence, the gang had killed almost no people, stole from the rich, gave to themselves and sold the rest(Raven gave some of the food they always bought to the helpless, and Boss turned a blind eye because of the fact they normally had a lot.) All of them had some form of blaster, and Raven had just finished repairing two broken Mandalorian pistols that he won in the gangs-wide tournament six months before. Wondering what it could be about, Raven grabbed some food, his breakfast actually, from his belt pouches and walked into the hut.

"Hey Taler." The fake name he always used focused Raven's attention on Boss. "Whatcha need, Boss?"

"We've got two noobs over here trying to steal our food. I thought you'd like to meet them." He opened the curtain in the back of the hut. Two kids about Raven's age were sitting there, tied up, but there was something, a bit off in the Force about them. One's hair was dark green, and he stared impassively at Raven. The other boy's hair was bright red, and he was not-so-subtly trying to break his bonds. Raven walked around them, then looked at Boss. "What?"

"I caught them on that holocamera we stole the other day," Boss replied. "You need to see this." He held the tablet with the holocamera plugged into it out. Raven grabbed it and leaned over it. The first boy, recognizable because of the green hair, slipped onto the camera, when he was two feet away from the food stores, he slipped into a trash pile and disappeared. Raven doubted Boss had seen it, but _another _Green appeared, standing next to the food, but dead looking, like there was no soul, just _before_ the first Green disappeared. Then the other Green 'woke up' stepped into full view of the camera, and motioned rapidly to something out of view. A red flash. Then Red was standing there, impossibly. Then finally the other members of the gang saw them. A fight obviously ensued. Red_ flashed_ through the group of five, Boss not included, then was standing behind them, two of the gang collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Even as Raven's jaw dropped, Green moved. The kid charged at the group of three, and they charged at him. Raven went in slow motion in the Force, and saw something amazing. The same thing with the food happened. Green put his fist out, and suddenly teleported a body's space ahead. Directly into the path of the gang. Raven saw the new body appear, the old disappear, then the new moved. One of the group taken out by a sudden punch to the gut, making the other two stumble, and then Red and Green jumped them. Red knocked out one, and Green floored the other. As the two moved back to the food, Boss intervened, firing his stun blaster and dropping Red before either could do anything. Green turned around and caught a stun bolt to the face, then the vid ended.

Raven knew what to do. "Gimme a minute."

Boss knew when Taler used that tone he meant business. He nodded and walked out.

Raven walked over and stood above the kids. He pulled out his vibrodagger and looked at them. Red began frantically trying to break the armorweave ropes. Green's eyes widened the smallest bit. Raven slashed his blade. The ropes fell to the floor. Red looked at Green, looked at his hands, looked at Raven. Then he moved. The superspeed punch to the gut blew Raven out of the hut. Green ran out, followed quickly by Red. The members of the gang looked at the kids. All pulled out weapons. Then Raven held his hand up. "They're mine," He said.

All of the gang grinned, then holstered their weapons and formed a circle. Raven pulled out his swords. The kids stood back to back. Then the duel began. Red flashed behind Raven then punched three times. And missed by a mile. Raven was behind Red, swiping his swords at the kid's legs. Before he could, Green tackled Red out of the way, then spun to face Raven. His three punches, one in front, one over his head, and one behind, where normal punches. At least, they were to the rest of the gang. As Raven flipped over Green, he saw another Green punch over his head, then disappear. Same for the one behind. Then the original Green was facing Raven. Red interrupted the standstill. The speedster kicked Raven's legs out from under him, the punched at his head. Raven hit the dirt, stunned. The circle of gang members turned toward the kids, shocked expressions on their face. Then Raven had an idea. He slowly pulled out the two Mandalorian pistols he'd 'fixed' yesterday. They had been fine when he stole them. He had just modified them. _I hope this works, _he thought. He put the pistols side by side and pushed the red buttons he had installed yesterday. The sides of the pistols opened up and linked with each other. Raven flicked the stun selection lever and took aim. By this time, the kids had noticed. Red flashed toward Raven, while Green did his clone thing. Raven fired. The double-huge stun ring enveloped first Red, who crashed to the ground unconscious. Green tried to dodge, succeeded, and then was knocked out by Raven's punch to the face. As the circle closed in, ready to finish them off, Boss held up his hand.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Let's see if we can recruit them. I think they will be highly useful." Boss replied.

* * *

Nearly a year later, Raven, Rekker, and Boss walked up to Overseer Harkun's house. He wasn't really an Overseer, but he referred to himself that way, because he technically owned the sector. He didn't, and everyone knew it. The StarHawk gang, led by Boss, Raven, and Rekker owned it. Rekker was a new addition, a newbie initiated three months ago, and had already assumed a leading role in the gang. His brutality(Raven chose to ignore the fact that one percent more people died on raids Rekker led, because he knew that had he not been there, Rekker would be killing hundreds, not ten every two months average)for one, combined with Raven's intimidation and psychological effect, made their loot bigger and better, and therefore, attracted new people. The gang numbered exactly fifty. A battle with their archenemy, the recently-created NovaHawk gang had killed ten of their people before Raven, Red, and Green could get back from a patrol. Other than that, thanks to the loot increase, the entire gang got a monthly salary.(Raven referred to it as the bribe to keep people coming to the gang, but to each his own.) Even now, in a month's time, Raven, Red, and Green would save enough to get them offworld. Shaken out of his reverie by the arrival at Harkun's door, Raven flipped his hood up and brought out his sword and dagger. Twirling them casually, he leaned against the door frame. Rekker brought out his slugthrower and stood on the other side. Boss stepped back from the door, and drifted his hand toward his blaster.

Poking his head out the door, Harkun spoke in a quivering voice. "I-I've got the dues. Come inside, and I'll get it for you."

Aiming his slugthrower at Harkun's leg, Rekker spoke. "We'll wait out here. You go and get it, or we shoot you."

Harkun nearly jumped out of his skin. "Of c-course, sir. I'll go and get it."

As Harkun moved back inside, Raven looked at Boss. "This feels trappish."

"Yes it does, Taler. But we will see if he's brave enough to betray us."

The edge of a crate covered with a blanket poked out the door. As Harkun pushed it out, he said; "Here you go."

A split second before Harkun hit the deck, Raven's alarm bells went off. A shove sent Rekker to the ground, and Raven tackled Boss.

A decommissioned Separatist assault droid(the cylinder head) exploded out of the crate, and rotated around rapidly, spraying blaster fire. Boss shot twice, at it's chest and head. The shots bounced off. Raven threw his dagger and impaled the thing, but before he could ignite his electro batteries, the droid yanked out the dagger. Then Rekker fired. The electrified bullet smashed through the droid's head, sending it's remains to the ground. Rekker then took aim at something behind the crate. Before Raven or Boss could interfere, Harkun yelled, "Pleas-" Before Rekker fired. Harkun's body sank to the ground. Raven stormed up, held Rekker against the wall, and started yelling. "What the hell was that, huh?! What were you thinking?! Who gave you permis-"

"Calm down, Taler." Boss' voice was half soothing, half firm. "He betrayed us. He needed to die."

Raven took a deep breath. "I understand that. One of us, whose blaster fire is not identifiable should have done it. Now, we get everything he has. But if all of our stuff gets confiscated, what would be more helpful? This huge boost, or a continuation of our deal?"

Boss gave Raven a hard look. "You sound like we're going to be attacked. I have to say I'm with Rekker on this one. We''ll get the rest of the gang here to loot Harkun's place. You go back and get some rest."

On the verge of arguing, Raven looked at Boss, then at Rekker, and realized he was not going to win this. He walked off slowly, promising that one day Rekker would get his dues. Unknown to him, Rekker would get his due sooner than later.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Raven, Green, and Red moved back to camp on their patrol. Their way back, a pleasant surprise, included the old camp where Red and Green had joined. As they walked in companionable silence, unknown to them, someone followed them.

A sudden disturbance in the Force took Raven by surprise. He leaned against the nearest wall of trash and nearly collapsed. Red was instantly at his side. "What's going on Taler? Are you okay?"

Drawing himself back from the Force, Raven replied; "Yeah, fine. Hey, lets stop by the old camp. I want to get something."

They moved through the camp and to the hut. As they walked in, Raven spoke. "You guys stay in here. I'll be back soon." With that, he moved through, shifted aside the debris in the back that covered his secret tunnel, then stepped inside. Inside, out of sight, he uncovered the cylindrical container that held his lightsaber. He put it in his pack, and walked back out. As he stepped out, Red and Green simultaneously asked: "What is it?"

"I'm afraid you'll never get to find out." They all simultaneously turned to the door. Rekker stood there, a grin on his face. Red, always the rebel, stepped forward.

"And what do you want?"

"You three have become quite the nuisance since I joined. What with your, scouting, and curiosity, and overall annoying me, you've nearly destroyed my mission."

Raven spoke now. "What mission. What could you possibly need to do?"

Rekker smirked. "I am the Emperor's Hand, on my final training mission. The StarHawk gang owns this sector. If they took full control, it would do a lot of damage to Imperial Center. I joined the NovaHawks six months ago, then suggested that I be sent to join the StarHawks as a double agent. Even now, thirteen stormtroopers, assisted by the entirety of the NovaHawks, attack your group."

Green smirked even more annoyingly then Rekker. "Even with stormtroopers, you won't defeat us. Especially after we take you down."

"Oh, contrare. I said thirteen, not eighteen troopers." The other five stepped into the hut, raising their weapons at the trio. "These troopers will kill you, while I attend to Boss. Goodbye, and good riddance."

Rekker stepped out of the hut. The stormtroopers spread out, flicking their blasters to kill. Their leader spoke, his voice robotic. "Get on the ground, and this will be quick and painless."

Raven laughed. "I think not. NOW!"

He leaped across the room, stabbing the leader in the gut with his dagger. Red floored the two on the right with throat punches, and Green dropped the others with a bombardment of punches. They looked at each other, then ran out of the hut.

* * *

When they arrived, it was too trio ran in to the camp just in time to see the last StarHawk blasted by a NovaHawk. The Nova's look of triumph as he saw the remaining eight of his gang still alive turned to shock as the six stormtroopers still alive opened fire. The eight Novas quickly fell to the double cross. But Raven's eyes were on the vibro-blade on lightsaber duel between Rekker and Boss. Even as Red and Green leapt to the troopers, Raven was running toward the duel. Too little, too late. Rekker deflected Boss' last stroke and drove his saber through his chest, then turned and locked eyes with Raven. Obviously pleased he got to kill Raven, Rekker aimed the tip of his lightsaber at him. Raven brought out his sword for the duel. The sword impacted the saber with a shockwave that shook both boys to the bone. Rekker pushed away from the blade lock and spoke.

"You really think you can defeat me? You aren't Force sensitive. That helped Boss hold out against me. You don't even have that."

Raven stared down Rekker. Then opened the cylindrical case in his pack. And ignited the purple blade. Rekker went through several expressions. First shock, then anger, and then recognition.

"You... you are the Jedi that escaped Vader's elimination of the Shans, ten years ago. How?"

Raven laughed. "Ten years?! It's only been four! Or can't you count?"

Rekker's rat-ugly face dawned in realization. "It hasn't been four years. You've been in a coma. _That's _why we haven't found you."

Raven went cold. "No..."

Rekker laughed. "Yes, and now you will join the rest of your family. DIE, JEDI!"

With that, he launched himself at Raven, blade extended. Raven brought his saber around, deflecting the first hit. Then he spun, reversed the blade, and drove it through Rekker's stomach. Then he pulled back, blade resting, ready for the final blow, and spoke.

"I heard Hands have a telepathic connection with the Emperor. If so, tell him the Shans are back."

Then he swung the blade. Rekker's face, still frozen in his last expression of shock and defeat, went with the rest of his body as he tumbled to the ground.

Raven, deactivating his lightsaber, ran to Boss. As he reached him, Boss suddenly locked eyes with Raven, and spoke with his dying breath: "Raven... I am a Jedi. And I know*cough* that you are one too. Find... my friend. His name*cough* is Caleb Dume..."

The light left his eyes, and Boss went limp. For the first, and last time for more than eight years, Raven cried.

* * *

Three weeks later, after Raven's fifteenth birthday...

"There's the spaceport!" Red's excited voice broke through the haze Raven had been in since Boss' death. He looked up. Spoke.

"We should rest here. We've been walking a while, and we need to eat. Breakfast, I think."

His two companions heartily agreed. As they dug in, Raven went cold, then into the realm of the Force.

He was with Revan, and Revan was showing him around the galaxy, to three planets.

"Quarzite. The Kage warriors will teach you knife and stealth techniques. You already have saber."

Then to a completely different sector. "Dathomir. The Singing Mountain clan will teach you to control your powers."

And finally, to one he knew well. "Mandalore. Clan Skirata will show you sword, strength, and most importantly, honor."

"Then you will have completed your training. Go, and know I am with you."

Out of his trance, which thankfully had not been noticed by his friends, Raven turned and spoke.

"We need to split up. I have things to take care of, and I will find you when they are done."

As he expected, Red and Green did not fight. They had long since learned that when Raven used that tone, he was generally going to be right. After a few goodbyes, Raven shouldered his pack, made sure he had his share of the credits.(Red and Green had insisted he take his share, much to Raven's chagrin)And left, resolving that the next time he saw his two friends, he was not leaving...

* * *

"I spent four months with each people. The Kage challenged me at first, but quickly found out not to. I developed a friendship with my teacher and his sister. It's funny that I never learned their names. Dathomir was the same. During my last week there, one of my fellow pupils tried to capture me. We are friends, but that attempt did not end so well for her. Clan Drallig(He was omitting the name to protect his friends there.) took a while to accept me, but I made friends very quickly after that. Then, before I left Mandalore, I received a vision on my seventeenth birthday, to come here, and find you guys. When I arrived, still my birthday, thanks to a very fast friend's ship, the Empire was tearing up the planet looking for you. I hid, until I saw the moment."

Sabine's questions had been mostly answered up to this point, but she still had one, that did not at all make sense.

"How are you a Jedi Master at seventeen?"

Raven laughed. "The title is mostly honorary, since Taler his still in my heart, my soul, guiding me. Any Jedi who can develop and use this symbiotic relationship with a Jedi, a dead Jedi at that, get's the title, since this ability demonstrated mastery of the Force. And it isn't the Force that is the problem. So that's where I get the mostly honorary title. Now, I believe we have four hours before the op. Let's go get some sleep, kay?"

They laughed and headed off to their respective quarters.

* * *

WOW that was long. And no one comment on the earth-like names please. There is a character named Nick. I kid you not he is a legitimate character.(Or he was. SCREW YOU DISNEY!) Now, if anyone can catch the five references and get them right in a review, I will PM you a major character from story #2. P.S. IT'S NOT BASTILA!

And not all of the references are star wars. PEACE OUT!


	10. Forum problems grrr

Okay, the forum I set up, I cannot add new topics, I cannot delete it, and I do not know why. I have extensively checked, but nothing. If anyone has had similar problems. PM me please!


	11. Please read till the end, important info

Story: Over.

First thing said here, is that I am really sorry. This story is done. I read it over recently, and while I do want it to go somewhere, I want to start it differently, and have a better quality story in general. I don't think this story is good. While the idea and where I want to take it is good, what I have, isn't. However, hope is not lost for Raven. There is a new story with the same characters that has the first few chapters done. Mind you, the backstory is still the same, Sabine and Raven were childhood friends, entire family dead, teleported a few years forward. The only thing that changes is that the Coruscant part and the part where he trains on Mandalore, with the Kage on that one planet(I HAVEN'T LOOKED IN A WHILE) and on Dathomir is reversed, so when Raven arrives on Coruscant, he is thirteen, spent a year with each people, and spends four years on Coruscant. Thank you to everyone who watches this story. I go to a private school, and the new chapter will be up the first break we have. Note that when this went up I was on my second day of school so you may have to wait a while. Yes, holidays that are like three day weekends count as breaks, so It may not be that long. Shortly after I upload this, I will upload the new story, called: "Revan: Four thousand years later." This is not a chapter, this is a small choice of what content the new story will contain, along with a small teaser. Please wait around an hour before looking up this story, as it is currently not up at all. Thank you everyone who supported me, and trust me when I say: Raven. Will. Return. GLORY TO REVAN AND HIS LOYAL REVANITES, #REVANITEFORLIFE


End file.
